When Will You See Me?
by persephone-kore2593
Summary: Pure Smut...Jake is wallowing after losing Bella to Edward, when Seth comes along. His presence clues Jake into something that he should have noticed a long time ago. Hot, sweaty boy sex ensues! ; Sometimes slash is the only answer.


The beach at night was a masterpiece. The deep blue sky glittering with golden stars and a full moon reflected in the calm ocean surface. The sand a warm orange as the campfire lit the area around me, and my bare toes sunk into it. Wiggling them made the sand move like little bugs over my skin. There was a party tonight, and the beach was playing host to most of La Push.

I sat by the fire, wallowing in a lake of self-pity as I thought about Bella. I could feel my love for her turning into anger…hate…and it annoyed me. It was funny how blind you were when it came to love. And how quick that can be destroyed when the person you would do anything for chooses someone else. Your enemy, of all people. But I had to accept that she made her choice, and I don't have to be around to watch her live her happy ever after.

Kicking out at the sand, I let a growl rumble up from my chest. I wanted to tear something up, to beat something. I wanted to fight and scream and yell but I couldn't. expressing feelings like that would give everyone more material to laugh at me about. Stupid little Jacob Black, the pathetic whelp who cant even keep a girl.

I wasted months of my life trying to help her get back to normal. Trying to love her enough that she would see that I was perfect for her. Trying to get her to live. Even going against the pack to see her. Ignoring them, my brothers, for a girl that used me. That would never like me.

"Pathetic." I murmured to myself, scoffing slightly.

Looking around I watched somberly as people laughed and smiled, dancing beneath the light of the moon and munching through hotdogs and burgers. The pack was scattered. Sam and Emily were looking out at the water, he was standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her, large hands spanned on her distended stomach. Their first child was due less then two months from now.

Paul was flirting with some fake blonde bimbo, his hands running up her arms in a sad attempt to make copping a feel look like keeping her warm.

Quil was playing with Claire, spinning her around above his head and smiling as she giggled lightly. Embry was chatting with dad, but his eyes wandered around the place. They met mine for a second and he smiled sympathetically. I had to look away. Collin and Brady were chatting with a group of other guys their age and Leah was with her own imprint, Gracie. The two had taken their time in getting used to being together. Gracie didn't need much persuading though, since she was a lesbian and had had a thing for Leah as soon as they met.

It was the first reported lesbian imprinting, but then that was because Leah was the only female wolf. But through that, we found out that it was actually possible for Gay imprints and inter-pack imprints to happen. And that my own great-grandfathers imprint had been a male werewolf…and damn, together they had my grandfather. As in, Ephraim Black got another male pregnant. To say I had been shocked was an understatement.

"Hey, Jake."

A soft, gentle voice said from beside me. I didn't have to look to know who it was. There was only one person that could calm me with just the sweet timber of his voice. Seth was the one person that I could really count on not to judge me or hate me for anything.

He was everything I wasn't. Kind, loving…innocent. In heart and mind he was pure. And always, _always_, positive and smiling. He never said anything bad about anyone.

"Hi." I mumbled, still not turning to look at him, worried that if I did, he would turn to stone. That I would mar his perfection.

"How you doing?" he asked, settling beside me. I could feel the heat from his body warming my side.

I shrugged, "Not bad." I lied.

"Yeah, who you kidding."

Chuckling, I shook my head. "Not you apparently."

"Damn straight." he murmured, "I know you, man."

"More then anyone, right." I added. The boy was a year younger then me, but he was damn smart and knew me like the back of his hand.

"Its going to be alright, Jake. She's not the one for you, and I know that you don't like that idea, but its true. There is someone made just for you."

"You don't know that." I sniffed, running a hand through my chopped hair.

"Yeah, I do." he replied.

"I cant see anything but her."

"You haven't tried, Jacob. You haven't tried to see anything else. You let her control you. She not bad, Jake…she's just not right for you." he whimpered, "When are you going to see me?"

I frowned, my breath catching in my throat. "What do you mean?" I asked.

The whimpering sound came again, "When are you going to _see _me, Jake?" he asked.

I turned my head and looked right at him. Taking in his young face, the heart shaped face, soft whiskey-coloured eyes, straight nose and sculpted pink lips. His hair was longer then mine, falling in little wayward cowlicks and flicks around his ears, but it was the same inky hue. My eyes travelled down, taking in his bare chest. He was one of the slender members of the pack, along with Collin and Brady. His lean chest grooved in a mini four-pack, his copper nipples perked in the chill, even though he wouldn't feel the cold. He was wearing cut-off denim jeans that were a little loose around his narrow waist.

My mouth dropped when I realised that he was glowing slightly. A radiant golden light resonating from his blemish-free russet skin. My mouth went completely dry as my mind filled with nothing but Seth Clearwater. everything else, every other feeling went away. I was completely enamoured with the male beside me. He was everything I needed, everything i wanted. And nothing else mattered. Falling for someone in less then a minute was a strange feeling, yet I could only embrace it.

His smile was worth every dollar I had and so much more, "It happened didn't it." he said. His eyes flickering over my face. "You imprinted on me."

I licked my lips, wanting nothing more then to grab him and pull him against me, so that I can taste him. "Yeah…I think it did." I murmured, "So this is what it feels like."

"I've been waiting so long, Jake." Seth moaned, scooting forward, "Watching you moon over her. God, it was hard."

"We need to get out of here." I whispered, grabbing his hand.

He nodded vigorously and jumped up before I had even stood up. "Quick." he murmured in need.

I knew that the rest of the pack had heard and they were watching us race across the sand, along with a few confused bystanders. My eyes caught my fathers and I saw understanding in his…and a little relief.

"Where are we going?" I asked Seth as he dragged me off the beach. He turned to me and frowned.

"I dunno." He pouted so fucking deliciously, that it took all my strength not to grab him and kiss him. "Back to mine?"

He smiled and nodded before yanking me in the direction of my house. It was funny really, how quick things change. But I suddenly realise that I have been so wrapped up in Bella that I didn't take time to really see Seth. To look at him enough to notice that he wasn't that kid that used to ask me to help with his homework or follow me around school because it meant that he would look cool, knowing someone in the year above.

He was Seth. A smart, talented, gorgeous boy that would do anything for those he loved. He was loyal and strong. So much more then what she could ever be. He was true.

Before I knew it we were at my front door, pulling the key from my pocket, I unlocked it and pushed it open.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked, the whole way here I had images of him, sprawled naked on my bed. Legs akimbo as I devoured him. I suddenly realised that I had no clue about what to do and I was being pretty presumptuous. He is only sixteen after all, and I've literally only just discovered the fact that he is the other half of me. We didn't need to rush.

"Bedroom." He murmured, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

I couldn't resist, I shut the door behind me and pulled him up the stairs and into my room. The four blue walls were not that far apart and a double bed with black cotton sheets, took up pretty much all of the room. There was space for only a chest of drawers and a small TV on top.

Seth moved to sit down on the bed, becoming suddenly shy. I smiled gently at him. "No rush." I stated and his tongue peaked out to wet his lips. "I want to know when you Imprinted on me." I said as I sat down on the bed beside him.

He turned to me and pushed me down so that I was lying flat on my back. He then leaned against my side, crossing his arms and resting them on my bulky chest, before resting his chin on them and looking down at me.

"Three months." he sighed softly. I weaved my long fingers into his hair, stroking softly. "Around the time that you started hanging with Bella more and more. I missed you." he cocked his head.

I blinked and took a breath. "I'm sorry." I muttered, hating the fact that I had been hurting him all this time.

He shrugged, "Its not your fault. It happens. I was there for you as much as I could be. I was what you needed."

"You what I need now?" I teased, smirking.

He grinned, "Maybe you're being what I need. Now that we're on the same page. It feels so good not to have to hurt anymore."

I frowned, "You hurt?" I asked.

He realised his mistake and tried to figure out how to rectify it. His mouth opened and closed a few time as he tried to work out what to say. "No…it was more of a dull ache." he sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, "I'm sorry that I hurt you." I whimpered.

He leaned up, resting a hand either side of my head. "No, Jake. Don't blame yourself. I chose not to tell you, if I had then maybe this would have happened sooner. You were in your own Bella filled place. But we're here now, together. You want to be together, right?"

I scoffed a laugh, "You are kidding me, right?" when his face dropped I realised how that sounded, "Of course, I want to be together." I added quickly, smiling as his entire face lit up. "I wouldn't give you up for the world now."

"Its crazy isn't it, how imprinting changes your perspective on everything. Before it happened, I knew I had a crush on you. You were the best thing in my life. But I never…_never_, thought we were really meant to be."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise, "You had a crush on me?" I asked.

Rolling his amber eyes, he chuckled. "Duh, do you not look in the mirror, Jacob? You are so sexy. All tall, muscular, hunky man and nothing less. With perfect eyes, so rich and warm and your lips…god, your lips."

I couldn't help the grin that curved my mouth, "What about my lips?" I purred.

His eyes flickered down to my mouth and back up again, "They are so perfect. I cant help but think about kissing them all the time. Tasting them."

"Then why don't you?"

His own lips parted as he gasped quietly. "Really?" he asked as though he thought I would never allow him.

I nodded and his mouth descended on mine. When our lips touched, a spark ran through me and by the way he gasped I figured he felt it too. His lips were the best thing I have ever felt. So soft and silky. Brushing against mine in perfect sync.

My hand gripped his hair and deepened the kiss, running my tongue along the seam of his mouth. He whimpered and moaned, opening up for me. I slid my wet flesh into his mouth. He tasted like honeysuckle and vanilla. Delicious.

His hands gripped my biceps as he rubbed himself against me. Our bare chests touched and I sucked in a breath. Groaning against his lips, I let my hand stroke down his spine, smirking when he shivered.

"So good." He whimpered.

"God, yes…you taste so good, baby." I purred.

I reached down to pull his leg over my waist, so that he was straddling me. He pecked me again before leaning back and sitting against my thighs.

"I want you, Jake." He whimpered, looking away as he bit his bottom lip.

I smiled gently, running my hands up his lean arms. "You have me. I'm yours."

He turned to me, his eyes bright before he cocked his head. "I mean, I _want_ you." he emphasised his point by pressing his rear against my denim clad erection.

I swallowed hard, "Are…are you sure…we've only just…you're young."

He sighed, "I've wanted you for ages. I touch myself to thoughts of you, Jacob. I'm not too young, we're meant to be together." he whimpered as he continued to rub his ass against my crotch. My cock was marble hard and aching as it dug into my zipper.

"Seth." I moaned, my eyes falling shut as the friction sent sparks of pleasure up my spine.

"Please, Jake…I need you." he huffed.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around him, "You tell me when you want to stop…if you change you mind, okay?"

He nodded, excitement shining in his gorgeous eyes, "Okay, but don't hold your breath." he grinned cheekily.

I nipped at his collar bone, swiping my tongue along the silky copper skin. "You know how this works?" I asked, hoping that the answer would be yes. Thankfully he nodded.

"Yeah…watched some porn so that I could imagine you doing it to me." he gasped as I nibbled him again. I groaned at the information, imagining him touching himself as he thought of me fucking him…making love to him.

"What do you think of doing?" I asked as I shifted us so that I could lean against the headboard. And run my hands up his slender chest.

He wriggled in my lap, a flush of pink rising in his cheeks as he licked his lips nervously. "I think of you touching me." he murmured, obviously a lot more shy now. His flux of confidence dwindling as he realised that this was actually happening.

"Touching you where?" I purred, my eyes becoming hooded as I watched him. I ran my fingers through his hair, pushing it back, out of his eyes.

He looked at me from under his thick, inky lashes and raised his hands to his lips. "Here." he whispered, his hand moved down to run over his chest, "Here.", he moved lower, his fingers dragging down over his hairless chest and stomach, "Here.", they dipped into the waistband of his jeans. "You touch me everywhere." he moaned, thrusting his hips out.

I leaned in and buried my head into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply to swallow his scent down. I ran my tongue up the length of his throat, smirking when he shuddered against me.

"I want to touch you everywhere." I growled.

He thrust against me, "Then do it!" he demanded, shoving his hand into my hair and pulling on it to make my head tilt back. He slanted his mouth over mine and kissed me as he placed his hands on top of mine and dragged them down to the button of his jeans.

I took the initiative and undone his pants, pulling the zipper down so that his dick sprung free and slapped against my hand and bouncing up again, a string of pre-cum in its wake.

I looked down at it, biting my lip when I saw it, jutting out from his narrow hips. He was average sized, but he was still young, and it was quite thick. I slapped him hard on the ass, the alpha in me coming out.

"Up" I grunted. He leaned up on his knees, so that I could pull his jeans down over his bubble butt and down his thighs, then he leant back on my legs, so I could pull them the rest of the way off. "Fucking gorgeous." I purred, taking in the sight of my imprint, all bare to me.

"Am I okay for you?" He asked, looking away. The bashful shit was really doing me in and my cock throbbed in the confines of my jeans.

"You're perfect, baby. Never doubt it."

His teeth flashed as he smiled. "Can you get naked now? I want to see you." I grinned and stood up, my hands going to the button on my jeans. "No, no…let me." he rushed and scooted over to the edge of the bed before reaching out to undo my pants.

I pushed them down my legs and kicked them away as he stared, open mouthed, at my dick. I'm not bragging or anything, but everything about me was BIG. And my cock was not an exception. Long and thick and currently slick with pre-cum.

"Oh, god." Seth groaned, reaching out and wrapping his hand around my shaft and pumping it a few time. My body jerked and I gently gripped a handful of his hair. "I can feel you throbbing." he whispered.

"You did this to me." I groaned, thrusting my hip a little bit. I watched as he smiled up at me and then leaned forward, swiping his pink tongue over the sensitive head of my arousal. "Fuck!" I grunted as pleasure blared through my body.

His wet tongue circled my flesh before he closed his lips around it and suckled softly. His eyes fluttered closed and he moaned as though he was the one in ecstasy, even though I'm the one with my dick in his mouth. The vibrations of his moan shot up my shaft and tightened my balls somewhat, making me groan and grip his hair tighter.

He pulled back and turned his head to the side before running his lips along my length from base to tip. He mouthed my balls, kitten licking them as I threw my head back and let out a loud groan. It was so good, his hot wet mouth on me gave me more pleasure then any fantasy I had had about Bella. Seth was real, he was for me and me alone. I wasn't going to be second best anymore and I was going to make sure Seth got everything he wanted, one way or the other.

He slid his lips around me again and I pulled his head towards me, sliding my erection further into his mouth. His eyes opened and he looked up at me as his lips were stretched around my hard flesh and his tongue worked the underside, flicking up again my skin.

"God, baby, that's it. Suck it good." I grunted, losing myself to the pleasure he was giving me as his head bobbed along my length and he suckled me as though he was trying to milk me of everything I had.

His cheeks were hollowed slightly from his sucking and they were flushed. He pulled back, releasing my slicked up cock with a crude 'pop', "You taste yummy." he smirked, lapping up a bead of precum that the words had induced before sliding my hardness back into his mouth, I could feel him trying to relax his throat and he pushed down, allowing me to slip further into his mouth. He managed to swallow down seven of my nine inches and as I felt his throat muscles clench around the sensitive head, I jerked slightly.

"I'm going to come if you keep that up." I growled, he looked up at me, mischief glinting in his eyes before he purposely swallowed and moved a teeny bit forward, gagging as he did so and yet my cock spurted jets of come down his throat as I roared. My climax making me hips jerk and my body shudder.

Seth swallowed my seed as though it was liquid gold, moaning as he did so, before he pulled off me and looked up at me from his seat on the bed. His eyes a bit teary from where he had gagged but he still had a smile on his face as he licked his lips.

My cock was still rock hard though not one to be selfish, I smirked at my little imprint and sunk to my knees in front of him. "Your turn." I smiled softly, looking at his twitching arousal as it wept "I cant wait to eat your ass." I admitted, rather crudely but apparently that's the way I was during coitus.

He gasped, his eyes dilating even more then they already were as his breath become shallow. "You are going to?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Do you mind?" I asked, tilting my head and hoping he would want to let me. My mouth watered at the idea even though it had never been something I thought about before.

He shook his head vehemently. "No, I want you to…I mean, I just thought you wouldn't…erm."

I smiled reassuringly, "I get it." I said and I flattened a hand out on his chest and pushed him so that he was lying back. He gave a nervous, shuddering breath as I pushed his legs apart and exposed him to me. I tightened my grip on the underside of his thighs and I stared at his tight, pink hole. It was tensing and relaxing as Seth's nerves had him subconsciously uneasy.

I groaned, "You look amazing." I said as I looked up at him spread out in front of me. He whined as I leaned forward to stroke my tongue over his balls, sucking them into my mouth and rolling my tongue over them.

"Ah, Jake!" he moaned, his hips arching up off the bed. I lapped at his tight sac before pulling off.

"That feel good?" I asked softly, moving to lick a line up his weeping length.

"Fuck yes!" he grunted, his thigh's shaking beside my head. I smirked and continued to lave his cock with my tongue, making it glisten with saliva as he thrust his hips up and fisted his hands in the sheet. "Oh, Jake" he whined deliciously.

I couldn't wait any longer and dipped my head down to lick over his sac and further until my tongue slid over his puckered entrance. His hips shot off the bed and a loud keen escaped those pretty little lips. I smirked with pride, happy that I could induce that sound and that I would be the only person to do so.

I circled his hole softly with my tongue, just brushing the lightest of touches around the sensitive skin. One of his hands detached from the sheet and gripped my hair tightly, the sting making me grunt.

"Oh my god!" he gasped as I flattened my tongue out and took long, wet licks. "That feels a-amazing!"

I growled deeply, "You taste so fucking good. So sweet." I spread his ass cheeks so that I could easily press my tongue into him. It all felt like instinct, like my soul already knew what he would like, what would have him quaking in pleasure and it was instructing me on how to do just that.

He moaned and keened and whined as I tongue fucked him, loosening his hole and getting him nice and wet with saliva. It would have to do, because I had nothing else to help ease the way.

"I've definitely found my new favourite thing to do." I teased when I had pulled back slightly, before continuing, making sure that I was working him open good.

He whimpered, "Jacob…fuck me now! Please, I need you." he tugged sharply on my hair, resting up on his elbows to look down at me. His cheeks were so flushed and his whisky eyes dark with a lusty haze.

"How bad do you need me, huh? You willing to beg?" I smirked, licking my lips.

He huffed slightly, his breath coming out in shallow pants. "Please, Jacob." he added.

I rolled my eyes, "That's not good enough." I murmured, rubbing my thumb over his wet hole, making sure not to let it enter him, just tease. His eyebrow's furrowed and his teeth dug into his bottom lip.

"Oh, Jake, please…I need your cock in my ass…please! I cant wait any more. Been waiting too long." his hips circled as my breath caught at his words. He was so sexy when he spoke like that. My gorgeous, innocent Seth with such a dirty mouth when worked up. When he was begging me to fuck him. To slide my cock deep in his ass. A shudder wracked through me at the thought. The alpha in me howling to take it's mate.

"God, baby!" I groaned and stood up, crawling over him to press my lips against his, kissing him and practically trying to swallow him whole. His hands gripped my back, his nails scraping deliciously against my skin, leaving a slight sting that I revelled in.

"Jake…please…just put it in me." he whined beneath me, wiggling his hips.

I reached down to wrap my fingers around his ankles before pulling them up over his head, pretty much bending him in half but his slender body allowed it. "Hold them." I commanded, squeezing his ankles for emphasis. He did, curling his fingers around them and holding himself in that position.

"So fucking hot." I grunted as I took my cock in my hand and sighed, it was dry which wasn't good. I crudely spat in my hand and slicking myself up with my saliva, luckily his hole was still glistening with moisture and I hoped it would be enough, cause I'm not sure I'll be able to stop.

I shuffled forward so that my thighs were touching his backside and rubbed the head of my dick over his twitching hole. His whole body jerked and his mouth fell open. He lifted his head up and I quickly grabbed a pillow to shove behind it so that he could watch me slide into him but be comfortable at the same time.

"You like that?" I growled, slapping my hardness against the soft pink pucker and watching as his thighs shake.

He pushed his hips up, hungry for my cock, "Yeah, but I want more." his voice was a breathy moan as he swallowed thickly. His whiskey eyes dark with anticipation.

I licked my lips, "Okay, baby, just relax." I said as I aligned the tip of my arousal to his hole. I looked him in the eyes and tried to portray what I was trying to ask without say it. I wanted to make sure that he was positive that he wanted to do this. He understood, I saw the acknowledgement in his expression before he gave a jerky nod.

I growled as I pushed forward, using my hand to keep me stable and shuffling my hips forward. It wasn't easy, but after a minute the tight ring of muscle gave way and the head of my dick breached his body.

I gasped, absorbing the feel of my imprint around my tip, the tight, constricting muscle was amazing and I had to fight so hard not to let this end to quickly. I looked at Seth's face, the gorgeous features were scrunched up in discomfort.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, hating the thought of my soulmate in pain, I almost withdrew from him but he sensed it and let out a strange groan/squeak.

"No, no, no…don't stop, just go slowly." he whined, spreading his legs wider. He looked down at the place where we were joint and licked his lips. The sight of which had my thighs tensing as I tried to control myself.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

I pressed further forward, so incredibly slowly and luckily my hard flesh moved, sliding more and more into his body. All the while his face distorted into a picture of pain, making guilt flare inside of me. But Just the feel of my shaft crowning inside Seth's body was enough to kick start my release but, thankfully, I managed to keep it back.

My body was shaking with pleasure. Trembling in bliss. I'm definitely not used to this, my hand has never offered me this kind of pleasure, not even close. And I knew, in this moment that I would never give this up. And would never want to.

I kept moving until my hips were flush against Seth's ass and I was balls deep. I leaned over him, setting my hands down either side of his face to keep me up. He let go of his thin ankles and wrapped his legs around my back, his heels digging into my lower back.

"You okay?" I whispered against his lips.

He nodded, "Yeah." he let out a long, soft sigh, "Its fine now."

"I'm sorry I'm hurting you." I murmured.

"It's not hurting, it was just uncomfortable at first. It feels okay now." he pressed his lips against mine, once, twice and then three times. "Move!" he let out a light growl.

Smirking down at him, I rolled my hips tightly against his body. The sharp gasp he gave wasn't one of pain and he moaned and wiggled further against me. I rocked my hips against him, feeling myself move back and forth slightly inside of him. His walls clamping down on me and making me grit my teeth.

"Oh god, Jake…fuck me, please…just fuck me." he groaned, tilting his head back.

I snapped, closing my mouth on his exposed throat, I pulled my hips back, so that only the tip was left inside before slamming back into him. He screamed, his eyes screwing shut and his mouth shooting open. I didn't stop, I thrust hard and fast. So frantic that there was a massive part of me praying that I wasn't hurting him. He didn't sound like he was hurting though, if the moaning and keening was anything to go by.

"Yes, fuck yes." he cried as I plunged deep and swivelled my hips before repeating the thrust, my balls slapping against his ass, filling the room with the sharp sound of flesh-on-flesh. "JAKE!" he screamed my name and I knew that I must have hit that spot inside of him that would make him see stars.

I continued to lick and nip at his throat, tasting sweat and Seth and loving it. It was all happening so fast, but I couldn't regret it at all. As I pounded my mate into the mattress, I could only revel in the pure bliss that I was receiving and giving.

"So tight, baby. You're gripping me…you gonna milk me?"

"Oh yeah" Seth murmured, trying to push back against me.

I grinned, and could feel that it was rather predatory, so I cant imagine what it looked like to Seth. "You wanna fuck yourself on my cock, baby?" I gripped him and rolled us over so that I was on my back and he was lying on my chest. "Go on." I urged, releasing my hold on him.

He sat up, taking me to the hilt as his ass rested on my hips. His face was completely dazed and his eyes holding a lusty glaze. He looked down at me, his cheeks flushed and lips parted and god I wanted to thrust up into him but I didn't let myself. Instead, I gripped his hips in my hands and smirked.

"What you waiting for, Seth?" I teased.

His tongue peaked out to lick his pouty lower lip as he raised himself up a bit and then sank back down. I groaned, my eyes becoming hooded, I ran a hand up his flat stomach so that I could pinch one of his pert nipples.

"Ah, Jake…" he yipped as he started up a rhythm that knocked the breath out of my lungs. He was really going for it and I could only hold on for the ride. He rose up and slammed down, his death grip on my cock verging on painful and yet still sent rockets of pleasure up my spine.

"That's it, ride me, baby." I growled, my hold on his hips tightening enough that there would have been bruises had we not been werewolves.

"Jake…fuck…Jake, so good…so, so good." he moaned, throwing his head back. His cock was bouncing with him, slapping against his stomach every time he rose up, leaving wet smears across his abs.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come." he whined.

I frowned, "Not yet." I murmured, moving my hands to his ass and pulling him off of my cock with a obscene squelching sound. He whimpered loudly.

"No, Jake, put it back in me." he grunted, trying to dislodge my hands.

I lifted him up and placed him on his hands and knees, "We have to fuck like this, we are animals after all." I rumbled.

His arms collapsed and his front half followed, so he rested his cheek against the bed and reaching behind himself, I could see his arms trembling as he pulled his ass cheeks apart, exposing himself again. I groaned, the sight of him making my cock throb even more. I wished I could make love to him and not just fuck him, but right now, I was more alpha then human and the wolf needed it hard and fast, somehow feeling indignant that we've had to wait this long for our imprint, even if it is our own fault.

"So sexy." I grunted, rubbing the wet tip of my cock against him before sliding right up inside of him again.

I mounted him and pistoned into him as fast as I could while he writhed beneath me. I spent time watching my thick length slid in and out of that taut, little ass. Shuddering as the pushed me that much further towards the edge, along with all his 'fuck me's' and 'deeper, harder, faster's'

I murmured a load of nonsense that I couldn't even decipher but I didn't care. I told him what he felt like, how good he was making me feel, how wonderful he felt.

"I need to come!" he cried and I agreed.

Quickly and without dislodging my cock, I turned him over, needing to look at his face while he came. I leant over him, kissing him deeply as I mercilessly fucked him, making sure to abuse his prostate as much as I could, until he couldn't even kiss me back for the pleasure that was wracking his body.

He threw his head back, his eyes screw tightly shut, his cheeks flushed and perspiration beading his forehead, "Oh…ah…fuck…JAKE!"

He screamed my name as he shot rope and rope of hot, creamy come over our stomachs, and that alone had me climaxing. Though the squeezing of his tight, internal walls helped milk me. I shuddered, flooded him with my release and continued to thrust lazily as I worked through my orgasm.

He was shaking against me when I came down from my high and I leant back to look at his face. His pink lips were curved into a huge smile and his amber eyes were watery. I pressed my mouth against his in a quick peck.

"You okay, baby?" I asked softly as I pulled my hips back and pulled out of him, we both whined at the loss, but then I flopped over onto my back and yanked him against me. He threw a leg over my hip and snuggled into my chest.

"I'm more then okay…that was…_amazing_." he muttered the last word quietly…shyly.

Smiling, I nuzzled the top of his head. "Yeah it was." I drawled. The room was completely saturated with the stench of sex and sweat and man and it was enthralling.

He pressed a kiss to my pec and sighed, "You know I love you, right?" he murmured and I could feel the heat of his blush against my skin.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I know. And I love you, my imprint."

He crawled above me and looked down at my face, leaning in, he kissed me, so softly and tenderly that it warmed my heart completely. He was my world now, there was nothing if there was no Seth. I felt completely and utterly stupid for not seeing it earlier. For not seeing _him_ earlier. But now, as he laid back down on my chest, I was content in the knowledge that I have the rest of our lives to make it up to him.

* * *

**REVIEW! :)**


End file.
